


Sorcerers: Princess of Magic

by MalSvahn



Series: Sorcerers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, I will spoil too much if I add too many tags, Magic, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalSvahn/pseuds/MalSvahn
Summary: In a futuristic world where magic is forbidden and scorned, eighteen year old Avalyn has to navigate through avoiding detection by the President, who she happens to live with.With her she has Daphne, the President's magical daughter, and Finn the leader for the rebellion against the President's prejudiced views.





	Sorcerers: Princess of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I have another account on this site where I have previously posted fanfictions, but I have for long wanted to write something of my own.  
> This story is completely my own, the characters are mine and the storyline is mine.  
> Please don't copy anything as I wish to some day publish this.  
> :)

Avalyn bent her head against the rain, trying to protect the bread she was holding from getting wet. Her long hair was hanging in stripes around her face, the silver looking grey in the rain. She reached the rundown cabin where she lived. It was a part of the old town, it stuck out against the large towering glass buildings like a broken thumb.  
She opened the door, and hurried inside. Two smaller forms was huddled in the single bed. The cabin only had one room, it was constantly cold and had large holes in the ceiling where the rain was pouring in.  
“Ava.” came a small voice from the bed, Bellamy stuck his head out from where he had been huddled beneath the blanket to protect himself from the cold. “Do you have food?”  
“I do.” Avalyn responded, showing the two loaves of bread she had been carrying, slightly burnt but fully edible.  
Bellamy and their younger sister Dira hurried over, their stomachs rumbling from hunger.  
Avalyn cut up first one loaf of bread and handed it out to her siblings. The three ate them carefully, savouring the flavour. They never had butter or anything else on their food, they couldn’t afford it.  
They saved the second loaf they saved to be able to eat later.  
In Avalyn’s opinion it was a miracle they hadn't been thrown into some sort of orphanage yet, but Avalyn suspected the government had more important things to do than waste their time with three children that lived in a run-down cottage.  
Avalyn and her younger siblings had been orphaned five years ago, Dira had just celebrated her first birthday. Their family hadn’t been poor but not overly wealthy either, they had lived in a nice house and Avalyn had been going to school, getting top grades. 

“Ava.” Dira asked, pulling Avalyn from her thoughts. “Why can’t you just conjure some butter or meat?”  
“Food is not something you can conjure.” Avalyn explained patiently, even though she had explained this plenty of times. “I would if I could, but not even the oldest and most talented mage would be able to conjure food out of empty space.” 

Avalyn would never tell her siblings that she was the reason their parents were dead. One day city officials had stormed their neighbourhood searching for a mage, their mother had been one and Avalyn had inherited her abilities. The officials had dragged their mother from the house to imprison her. It had gone three days before their father had set off after his wife to try to get her out.  
He had been caught and killed on the spot, their mother had been killed for her husband’s reckless actions later the same day.  
Avalyn had been on her way home from school when the news had been transmitted to the city, she had hurried home, knowing she and her siblings wouldn’t be able to stay in the house, packed some essentials and then left. Unfortunately since they had been gone, their parents’ money had gone to the state, but Avalyn had just been thirteen at the time and had panicked. 

“You will take care of us, right?” Bellamy asked, staring at his sister with the dark eyes he had gotten from their mother.  
“Of course I will.” Avalyn promised. “Until I reach the end of my life.” 

....... 

It all fell apart just a couple of days later, Avalyn had been on her way back to the cottage with the day’s food findings when something had hit her from behind and everything had gone dark.  
When she opened her eyes, she was staring up at a bright white ceiling, and she was lying on something soft and fluffy.  
She scanned her surroundings, she was in a reasonable large room in a bed larger than the one in the cottage. She was wearing white pants and a white T-shirt, both made of some soft material she couldn’t identify.  
Then her mind went to her siblings, were they okay? Had they been taken as well? If not: how could they survive?  
She curled up on the bed, awful images flashing before her eyes when the door opened. A man entered, he was tall with white eyes black hair and dark blue clothes.  
“Hello Miss Thindrel.” he said, and she looked up.  
“How do you know my name? Where am I? Are my siblings okay?” she asked with narrowed eyes.  
“Your siblings are fine, you are currently in the infirmary of the city’s largest orphanage St Patricia’s. And as for how I know your name, I used to work with your father many years ago.” the man responded. “My name is Ryker.”  
The name rang a bell deep inside Avalyn’s mind, but she couldn’t be sure.  
“Why am I here?” she asked.  
Ryker looked at her like the answer was obvious.  
“Because the government couldn’t possibly allow you to continue to live like you were.” he said incredulously. “We have been looking for you for many years as well. The government believe you have some sort of potential, in a week you will take a initiation ritual before the President to decide where you will fit the best.”  
He left with those parting words.  
Avalyn felt cold, she knew initiation rituals revealed magical ability. The last thing she wanted was for her abilities to be bared to the President himself.  
Avalyn got out of bed and walked over to a pair of double doors, which led to a bathroom something she hadn’t had the luxury to enjoy for five years. She found another pair of doors which led into a closet, it was already filled with clothes, which made sense since they would have her sizes on record, a record which updated if a person gained or lost weight.  
Avalyn had been lucky to not lose too much weight over the years, the only difference was that she was now a lot curvier. She gaped for a moment when she found a variety of truly gorgeous ball gowns. Unable to help herself, she reached out a hand and touched a emerald green cocktail dress, it was most likely made of silk, the material soft under her fingers. Her nerves almost lit up with the sensation of something so soft under her fingers again.  
She had just finished getting dressed in a pair of black pants, a silver tunic with a dark belt and a pair of shoes when the door opened again.  
Now the woman who entered was definitely familiar: her grandmother, Millary.  
Avalyn hurried forward, to wrap her arms around her grandmother, it had been many years since she last saw her, she hadn’t seen Millary even when her parents were alive. 

“It is good to see you my little flame.” Millary said.  
“How come you are alive?” Avalyn asked. “I thought they would have executed you as a traitor for being my father’s mother.”  
“No, they hired me.” Millary said. “The government hired me for my ability to sense magical energies.”  
Avalyn froze, she had not known that. This meant that her grandmother had known or now knew Avalyn carried powerful magic.  
“Do not worry my flame.” Millary said. “I will not tell them of your magic. But we need to work together to keep your abilities hidden.”  
Avalyn nodded and pulled away from the hug so she could look her grandmother in the face.  
“How much control do you have?” Millary asked.  
Avalyn looked uncertain but raised her hand, summoning small white-blue lightning of electricity to dance between her fingertips.  
Millary stared, feeling the power of the magic surge through her. She had known for many years that her grandchild was powerful, but now she had reached majority which had caused her magic to grow.  
“That is remarkable.” Millary said. “I have never felt such power before, or seen such control in someone who haven’t had much training.”  
“Mostly I have practiced by myself.” Avalyn said. “Hidden by the darkness, but it was only during the rare thunderstorms that I could practice my electrokinesis.”  
“Clever girl.” Millary praised, extremely pleased with her oldest grandchild. 

They both jumped when the door opened without a knock, a girl was standing there. Chestnut brown hair and surprisingly pink eyes. She smiled slightly.  
“My father wishes to see you.” she said, voice melodic with a slight rasp to it. She was looking at Millary when she said it.  
Avalyn’s grandmother straightened from her bent position, and bent her head slightly.  
“Yes, milady.” she said and disappeared.  
The young woman who looked to be around Avalyn’s age, maybe a little bit older, stayed in the door.  
“So you are the girl who has the government scrambling.” she said, a smirk playing on well formed lips. She walked forward and offered Avalyn her hand. “Daphne Riverman.”  
“Avalyn Thindrel.” Avalyn said, taking her hand. “You are the President’s daughter.”  
Daphne rolled her eyes. And Avalyn got the feeling that it was not the first time anyone had said those words after meeting Daphne.  
“I have been tasked with showing you to the palace, my father wants to keep an eye on you for a while. I hope you don’t mind.” Daphne said instead.  
“Not at all.” Avalyn said, it was a slight lie, she was wary of living around the President but it had been years since she had been around another person her age and she wanted to get to know Daphne better.  
“Great.” Daphne said, and with a slight twitch of her fingers, Avalyn’s clothes came sailing out of the closet and folded neatly and correctly into large trunks that were stacked against the wall.  
Avalyn gaped. “You can do magic? Even though your father was the one who put a ban on it?” she asked, not able to hide her surprise.  
“It is my father’s greatest shame and darkest secret, to have a daughter who can do the very thing he fears and that killed his wife.” Daphne said with only the slightest sneer.  
Avalyn quickly realised she had hit a sore spot.  
“I’m sorry.” she said. “I am not used to interact with anyone other than my younger siblings.”  
Daphne softened. “It’s alright.” she said. “From what rumours say, you could do magic as well, which was why you disappeared with your siblings.”  
Avalyn raised her hand, but this time she allowed a white flame to dance in her palm. Daphne looked transfixed, slowly reaching out towards it but flinching back from the heat.  
“Incredible.” she said. Then her aura of slight royalty returned. “Please follow me, I will send someone to fetch your things when we reach the palace.” 

Avalyn walked next to Daphne as the other woman showed her the way to the palace. Avalyn had never been in this part of town before so it was good to have Daphne with her.  
Daphne exchanged greetings with some of the people they met on the road, and she pointed out different landmarks Avalyn could use to find her way through the town. They passed a market place, Avalyn lingered in front of a table with lockets.  
Daphne grabbed her arm and gently tugged her along.  
“We can visit the market tomorrow.” she promised.  
“I don’t have any money.” Avalyn protested.  
Daphne laughed but not cruelly. “You will use the money in my family until you can earn some money of our own.” she informed the young woman next to her. 

....... 

Daphne had been curious to meet Avalyn Thindrel for quite some time. It had been all over the news when the girl had disappeared with her siblings.  
People had said the trio wouldn’t make it for long, but then only a few months ago a woman working in a bakery had reported seeing Avalyn snatching one of their burned loaves of bread.  
Avalyn’s features were too distinctive to mistake, with the silver hair and amethyst eyes.  
From when they had walked through the city on their way to the palace, Daphne had caught a liking to Avalyn.  
She had persuaded her father to allow Avalyn to live with them instead of at the orphanage so she could get to know Avalyn better. 

Daphne showed Avalyn to the secret passage that led to the palace.  
The palace was not located above ground for safety reasons, holographic windows showed the outside instead of using real windows.  
If it weren’t because of technology that the windows were created and magic made them instead, they wouldn’t have any windows.  
Daphne opened the entrance doors and waved Avalyn inside. The other girl entered, looking a bit wary as she glanced around.  
Daphne did catch a hint of awe enter Avalyn’s amethyst eyes, she couldn’t blame the other girl.  
The inside of the palace was extremely impressive. High ceiling and two winding staircases, wrapping around elevators made of glass.  
The floor was made of marble, and large chandeliers hung from the ceiling.  
Large pillars of black marble stretched from the floor to the ceiling, magnifying the height of the room.  
“Wow.” came a whisper from Avalyn which made Daphne smile.  
“Come on.” she said. “I will show you where you will be staying, your things should already be there.”  
Daphne led them towards the the elevator on the right.  
“This leads to the east wing, normally I would use the stairs but I’m too lazy today.” she said and heard Avalyn chuckle.  
Daphne pointed to the button which had a seven on it, Avalyn glanced at her before pressing the tip of her finger against it. The glass door slid closed and the elevator started rising.  
Almost immediately Daphne started talking.  
“There are thirty different elevators here and over a hundred staircases, each of them lead to the different things. These two elevators and the staircases your saw when we entered are the main ones, they can take you pretty much anywhere in the palace, but sometimes you will need to connect to another elevator or stair to reach your destination.” she explained, pointing out several other glass tubes where elevators were moving and stairs they passed.  
“Sounds dizzying.” Avalyn said. “Or a nightmare of you have a bad sense of direction.”  
Daphne laughed. “Totally, it took me more than half my life before I could truly understand where some of the stairs and elevators went and I still get lost sometimes.” she agreed, having no problem with admitting a weakness.  
Avalyn frowned. “Seems a bit impractical though.”  
“Which is why we never host any potential political allies here or other royalty here.” Daphne said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.  
Daphne exited and Avalyn followed. The brown haired woman glanced back at her companion who was looking at the paintings that were decorating the walls as she walked.  
“Who are they?” Avalyn asked, recognising some of them from history class when she still went to school.  
“You know,” Daphne shrugged. “A bunch of boring historical and political persons.”  
Avalyn turned bright amethyst eyes on her, they were glowing with amusement and a smile was curling her lips.  
“Well, here we are.” Daphne announced, stopping in front of a pair of double doors. She opened them and allowed Avalyn to enter before her. 

 

The room she entered was bigger than the one she had woken up in at the orphanage. The walls were in a soft grey, and the furniture was of glass and silver. The sheets on the queen sized bed were a deep purple and looked to be made of silk.  
Avalyn turned to grin at Daphne.  
“This is my colour scheme.”  
Daphne didn’t look embarrassed or even guilty. “A complete coincidence I assure you.” she even threw a grin at Avalyn. “I will let you get settled in, and will fetch you for lunch.”  
Daphne disappeared down the hallway and left Avalyn alone.


End file.
